


For When We're Apart

by actuallyronanlynch



Category: Free!
Genre: Day 4, M/M, Rinharu Week, day 4 - it's my turn, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyronanlynch/pseuds/actuallyronanlynch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution for RinHaru week ^.^<br/>Mermaid AU with mermaid!Haru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For When We're Apart

"Is it true that all mermaids have flawless singing voices?" Rin asked, his cheek pressed against his palm as he carefully studied the dark-haired boy splayed out next to him on the warm, flat expanse of rock. Haru scoffed and flicked his tail, the tip of his fins just barely touching the water.

"No," Haru answered flatly, tilting his head back to expose his bare chest and neck to the brilliant sun overhead. Rin studied him wordlessly for a moment longer, silently wondering how such a beautiful creature could exist on the earth. It was obvious that he wasn't human, with or without his tail being noticed.

"Are you sure? The old fishermen around the docks always say how alluring the call of a delicate siren can be. Many a man has drowned because of it, you know." the redhead countered, earning an unamused look from the mermaid.

"I am not a siren, and I don't drown people." he stated, sweeping his tail upward to splash Rin's bare legs with the cool ocean water.

"I don't doubt that men would drown trying to get to you," he said, reaching out to gently touch the mermaid's face. Haru quietly snorted, obviously unimpressed by the statement, but allowed the man to gently brush his thumb over his cheek nevertheless.

"You humans are so strange." Haru muttered, opening his eyes to look over at the redhead. Rin was always astounded by simply how  _blue_ Haru's eyes were; they were crystal clear and bright as the ocean, as captivating in their own way as a supposed siren call.

"So are mermaids," he replied with a small smirk, letting his hand fall back onto the rocks as he leaned back and stared out across the seemingly endless stretch of water before them. "Are all mermaids this inexpressive? Or is that just a Haru thing?" Rin added teasingly, shifting to the side so he could wrap an arm around the dark-haired boy's shoulders.

Rin had been enchanted by Haru since the first moment he had seen the mermaid; he moved so gracefully without strenuous effort, seemed to have some sort of gravity about him that drew Rin in like a helpless swimmer against the tide. They had a strange... Relationship, if one could call it that. Rin visited Haru down at the isolated beach whenever he had the free time to do so, but they were more than merely friends, he supposed. Haru allowed him physical contact; Rin often kept his arm draped over the mermaid's shoulders as they spoke, or wrapped an arm around his waist as they looked out across the water with the sunset dancing on its surface. They'd even kissed once or twice, but Rin became flustered thinking too hard about those times.

"Hey, Haru?" Rin said, dragging the mermaid's attention away from the ocean.

"Hm?" he hummed, turning to look at the redhead.

"Can you swim back with me to the shore for a moment? There's something I want to show you." Haru nodded slowly, almost hesitantly, before sliding off of he rock and into the water and heading in the direction of the shoreline. Rin followed, somewhat slower, and pulled himself out of the water to grab his bag and find the items he was looking for. Haru watched curiously from the shallows of the ocean, patiently waiting for Rin to return with whatever it was he wanted to show him.

Rin waded back into the water, stopping when he was waist-deep and just in front of the mermaid. He held out his palm face-up, watching Haru's expression tense curiously, before it softened as he realised what it was that Rin was holding out to him. In the middle of the redhead's palm was a small charm attached to a metal chain; it was the shape of half of a heart, jagged towards the centre, and resembled part of something that had another section to complete it.

"This is for you, so you're not as lonely when I can't come around." Rin explained, watching with bated breath as Haru gingerly picked up the necklace, carefully looking it over with his striking blue eyes. "I have the other half," he added, holding up the second necklace that he had clasped in his other hand, the one that he had intended to wear himself. Haru looked up at him, searching his face for a moment, before a small smile made its way onto his lips. 

Rin nearly fell back into the water as Haru surged forward, pulling him into a tight embrace. He felt his cheeks flush red, but wrapped his own arms around the mermaid nevertheless, letting his eyes fall closed. He swallowed hard, feeling Haru's heart beating softly beneath his ribcage, and thinking that maybe, just maybe, mermaids and humans weren't so different after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! It was intended to be short and sweet, and I hope it came across that way.  
> I write lots of RinHaru, so check out my other work if you're interested :)  
> [daiisyzeldaa](http://daiisyzeldaa.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
